


Four Things Cody Never Told Nick (and One He Did)

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-23
Updated: 2008-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Things Cody Never Told Nick (and One He Did)

**Title:** Four Things Cody Never Told Nick (and One He Did)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** The title says it all

**Four Things Cody Never Told Nick (and One He Did)**

After we got out of the Military Police, Nick, I did some stuff I'm not proud of. I was pretty much a waste of space those two years, you know?

I'm not really sure where my head was. The only thing I still was clear about was wanting the boat. Y'know, if you hadn't called that day and asked if I was flying the skull and crossbones yet, I might've lost that dream too.

You ground me, buddy. When you're around, I always know which way's up. And Nick, if you're not with me, where I'm headed isn't important anyhow.

*

I went to Vietnam because I figured I had nothing left to live for. I mean, I'd lost Janet, my dad wanted to nail my ass to the wall for dropping out, I wasn't going to be a lawyer or have the fancy life they'd planned for me.

I didn't know how to have any other kind of life, Nick.

I always loved the sea. That's why I thought living on a boat would be okay. And it is.

It took me a while to realize that life isn't good because of the boat, Nick. It's good because of you.

*

I thought I'd enjoy the trip. I really did. I mean, you go off with the Guard. That's where you were this week. Murray goes to conferences and geek-conventions all the time. Although this week he was someplace with Melba.

Only place I ever go is to visit my folks.

So this time when you left I figured I'd take the Riptide out, do a little fishing. Just me and the ocean. I always loved that.

It turns out, just me and the ocean is a damned lonely place, Nick, when you're not a couple of hours away on shore.

*

When you jumped that guy and he fired, Nick, my heart stopped. I thought you were dead. Seems kind of funny, now, huh? Now we know the gun was loaded with blanks, and all you got was a bruise?

Well, no, it doesn't to me, pal. Doesn't seem kind of funny at all.

If you died, buddy, what would I do? I couldn't be a detective without you. I'm not sure I could be anything, come to think of it.

Nick, I don't even know who I'd be, without you. And I don't think I could bear to find out.

*

"I've been thinking a lot, Nick. We've had a few close calls too many, you know?"

You're nodding, swigging your beer. The look in your eyes says you're not sure where I'm going with this.

"You're the best friend I've ever had, buddy. But it's more than that. I love you, Nick."

You're still nodding. I guess that's a good sign. Even though I'm not sure you really understand what I mean.

But you do understand. You don't say anything. You don't need to. Everything's in your eyes. "Nick..." And then I can't say anything else, because you're kissing me.


End file.
